The Boy Who Needed Saving
by Hopeless-Romantic2110
Summary: Drabble; "Blaine only caught a glimpse of him. Kurt, the boy who was terrified at his own school, the boy who needed courage. The boy without a mother and nearly lost his father. The boy who was almost ready to give up, the boy who needed saving."


Blaine only caught a glimpse of him. Kurt, the boy who was terrified at his own school, the boy who needed courage. The boy without a mother and nearly lost his father to a heart attack. The boy who was almost ready to give up, the boy who needed saving. But Blaine didn't know that at first glance. Blaine just saw a boy with the electric smile that didn't quite reach his pretty, ever changing eyes. And that's why Blaine stopped in the hallway, smiled that charming smile of his, and talked up the Warblers. That's why Blaine reached for his soft looking hand, pulled him along, and sang that love song directly to him.

Blaine barely knew him. All he knew was that he had been hurt. But Blaine wanted to be a part of his life, in whatever way possible, he remembered himself in a similar position, and knew how much Kurt needed someone, anyone right now. That's why he stepped up to the position of mentor. But Kurt, the boy who had been hurt a few too many times, the boy who had a tendency to look up to people, didn't see him as just a mentor, not really. He put Blaine on this pedestal, and he was at the bottom, like an adoring fan boy.

And somewhere down the line, Kurt started to see Blaine as less of a mentor on a pedestal, and more as a friend. And Blaine, ever clueless Blaine, kept on treating him as the boy who needed saving. Poor Kurt, he tried to change that, he tried to be strong, tried to have courage to stand up to the bullies, or bully, but it didn't end the way he was hoping. And afterwards, he tried not to cry, tried not to spill his guts to this boy he barely knew, but as much as he refused, tried to hold it all in, the words, and tears just kept flowing.

He was leaving, it was final. He would be going to Dalton. To Blaine. He couldn't stay at the school where his life was in danger. He didn't feel safe here. He no longer felt at home here. And so he broke it the club gently. He sprung it on them without warning, and hoped they would still be frozen in shock when he left the room, because he couldn't let them talk him out of it. He couldn't see their disappointed faces; he couldn't notice the pain and sadness in their eyes, because they never noticed his.

He walked in with an intimidated look on his face. He looked so lost and overwhelmed; Blaine just had to swoop in and save him. Again. And so he did, with that same charming smile involuntarily sliding into place. He called him "Stranger" and earned a smile, but it still didn't quite meet the other boy's eyes. It broke Blaine a little. And he didn't know how to fix it.

A few days to unpack and get settled, that's all that he needed. Kurt would fit right in here, he just needed to forget. Forget that he was harassed, assaulted, and threaten. He had to forget his past, He had to move on. Like he did when cancer took his mother from him at the fragile age of 8, like he did when his father had a health scare just last year. It should be a natural process by now, with all the tragedies in his lifetime.

He just need to finish the healing process, which involved watching rom-coms and eating ice cream that he would regret tomorrow with one look at his face. In the middle of his second movie, The Vow, he heard a faint knock on the door. He croaked out a few words, his voice raw from little use. After "Who's there?" and then "Come in." A boy with a head full of bouncing curls eased into the room. The pajama clad boy could have asked what was wrong, but that would have been stupid of him. Because the pajama clad boy knew what was wrong, so instead, he just fumbled through the many unpacked boxes for a blanket, crawled into bed next to Kurt, who's tears threatening to spill over his eyelids. He then wrapped him up in the blanket, and pulled broken boy, the boy who needed saving, into his arms without another word.

**Just a little drabble I couldn't get out of my head. I don't know why, but I've always loved the repetitive type of writing. So here is mine! I will get back to my other story, but I've tried to write a little bit, and I think I need to ease into things instead! I might (Probably will ;D) continue this a little bit. I'm not sure if I will follow canon or not. We'll see!**

**Au Revoir!**


End file.
